


I Missed You

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Smutty Bucky Barnes Drabbles [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Wanda decides to show Bucky just how much she missed him.





	

Wanda and Bucky had been inseparable since they first got together. They hadn’t spent a second apart until Bucky and Steve were called on a mission. That was a week ago. Wanda was at a loss without him and wandered the halls of the compound aimlessly with worry. She could sense it every time he got hit, after all. She missed him dearly.

On the eighth night of Bucky’s absence, Wanda lay in bed alone again, staring at the ceiling. Bucky would be home in the morning. That was enough to soothe her to sleep.

At 2AM, the mattress dipped beside her, startling her awake. She pounced for the lamp to illuminate the intruder. 

It was Bucky. 

He had recoiled from the bed and was cowered against the wardrobe. He was still clad in his black tactical gear.

She sighed in relief. “You scared me,” she smiled.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered, wandering back over to her and kissing her cheek.

Wanda rolled on top of Bucky, kissing him deeply. “I’ve missed you so much, Bucky,” she admitted when she finally broke away.

Bucky ran his fingertips along Wanda’s jaw. He sounded sleepy when he spoke. “I missed you more.”

Wanda sat back and smiled at him. She loved him in black. And their reunion had been playing out much too sweetly for her liking. She thumbed at Bucky’s zipper and batted her lashes, “well maybe I should show you how much I missed you and that might change your mind.”

Bucky laughed quietly before undoing his zipper. He took Wanda’s hand in his own and wrapped it around his hardening cock. “Maybe you should,” he groaned.

Wanda’s expression was devilish now. “First things first…” she said, picking up Bucky’s wrists without even touching them and snaking lengths of glowing orange rope around them, fixing them to the bed frame. His mouth dropped open as he was rendered powerless against her. Bucky was still utterly enchanted by Wanda, her abilities and the myriad of ways she used them when they were alone together.

Wanda admired him once more. “Now, let me do all the work,” she warned, before shuffling down the bed and settling between his thighs, her hand returned to gently stroke his shaft, feeling him stiffen in her grasp. Her eyes were glowing amber as she swirled her tongue over the tip of his cock. The feeling was electric. It always was, but even more so now. 

Bucky knew Wanda had plans for him.


End file.
